Molly Williams/Gallery
Molly Williams is Lorcan's step mother in The Darcy Triplets Storiverse. Unlike her husband, she's very kind and happy. After Cillian left home to focus on her own life, Molly felt guilty after what she become and learn to become a good mother. She really love her step-daughter. It reveals in the storiverse's prequel series called Cillian, Molly was an angry and temperamental mother who always give her step-daughter discipline. Her abusive behavior was never appeared following the events of the seventh episode of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures, Hi Mom. Molly quits her job as the office building to spend time with her kids and apologies to her step-daughter, Lorcan for being rude and abusive towards her. She is protrayed by Erin Cahill in the entire Lorcan Darcy's Adventures series and will be protrayed by India Eisley in the upcoming prequel series called Young Darcy and will shows how Molly left Maximilian Atlas the III after he's sexual abused her. Pre-Darcy Triplets Storiverse Young Darcy Before the Storiverse begins, Molly marries Mike when she turns 8. She is a kind-hearted, happy and cute young girl. She gave birth to Jack and Melissa during the year 1990. Her best friend, Maisie gave birth to her daughter, Lorcan in 1996 which Molly is dearly love the most because of her cuteness. In 2001, Nightmare was born and Molly was offered a job in the office building which turns her into an angry and temperamental mother in 2010. In 2002, Kino was born after she was sexual abused by her former boyfriend/enemy, Maximilian Atlas the III. She later was shocked that Lorcan's soul was captured and turn her into a boy named Cillian. *In the episode Hi Mom of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures, Molly reveals to Lorcan that she hates her job after going to the toilet in the woods and dreams to go home and be with her children. Lorcan decided to alter the timeline by burn the disciplinary book and Molly can able to quit her job so she can be with her family. as an abusive mother]] Cillian (TV Film) In 2013, Molly attended Cillian's english class for the poetry, but then she becames guilty after hearing that he can't read. She decided to take him out school for a couple of months as an "temporary" vacation. On the arrival to Denton Television Network, Molly and Janet are given a taste of show-biz as Farley Flavors molds her into a singing diva superstar in an attempt to take them away from Brad and Mike to torture Cillian. After finding out that Cillian went back to school, she punished him by sending to england for school. *Molly allows Cillian to return to school instead of sending him to england to school. In December, Molly felt in tears following of the beginning of the Demons domination and Cillian successfuly committed suicide. *Molly sees Cillian lasped into a coma after taking drugs. 487c8c4d8eb4c828aeb7464e9d7eedc1 full-1-.jpg|Molly after being stalked on the laptop by Maximilian Atlas the Third India-eisley-william-moseley-sweet-audrina-stills-01-1-.jpg|Molly in the forest in the first episode of Young Darcy MV5BZmE1NzdjZjktNDFjMS00MjMyLWI0YzEtNTcwMDJkNTM1NmUwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@. V1 SY428 SX765 AL -1-.jpg|Molly in the original timeline few years before the Demons Boogeyman-3-287326l-1-.jpg|Molly in her rude behavior The-watcher-ryan-rothmaier-erin-cahill-1-.jpg|Molly felt guilty for what she done in Cillian TEOTPT16-1-.jpg|Molly when she's upset in Before The Story Begins Http media.tvblog.it 6 697 bella-dolce-baby-sitter-1-.jpg|Molly Williams in the new timeline after the events of Hi Mom The Darcy Triplets Storiverse After the events of Hi Mom Fifteen years later, Molly celebrates the anniversary since she quit her job to become a housewife. She become very kind and happy when she calls her husband, Mr. Grumpy. ''She misses her step-son Cilian when he was in a coma. In The Medieval Journey, ''Molly was shocked that Cillian becomes Lorcan who swore revenge on Sergeant Williams, her sister, for tormenting her millitary style by killing her. Molly was glad that Lorcan killed her because she hated her style. Season 7A In Season 7A, Molly becomes an senator after winning an election following of one of the opponents dropped out. She first appeared in the season in the toilets after needing to go. She later was kidnapped by the NFFA's leader, Michael Warrens. Lorcan successfuly regain all of his superpowers in ''Can You Feel It?. '' In the ending of the sixth episode, Molly appears on screen trying to tells Lorcan to go home so he must lock the doors and close all the windows. She is bursting needing to pee and says "I need to go potty." in Episode 6 of season 7]] In the ninth episode, As Warrens begins to slit Molly's throat, Lorcan appeared to fight, instigating a chaos that signals Bishop's team to invade the cathedral. Lorcan continue to fight back his destiny by using his electrokinesis. Lorcan's fighting skills impressing america. Michael reveals his monster form as Lorcan shows him his dragons to fight, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and attacks and kills him. Lorcan uses his final weapon he has to do. However, He rescue the group by setting the NFFA on fire with gasoline. Molly's very proud of him and tell him a truth which Lorcan knows he is the girl's soul, she's him, revealing that Molly's his step- mother which he's accepted it. They then escape in his van, driving out of Washington to home. They are briefly pursued by a flaming jenny, but she falls down and burns to death. On July 1st, 29 days after the fight, Molly defeats Owens in the presidency by a landslide while Barnes is promoted to head of Secret Service while continuing his service as her chief of security. Nightmare and Kino goes to a different school where Lorcan uses to go when he was their age and continue to run it in Joe's honor while they watch the news of Molly's victory, and another report indicating that outlawing the Purge has become Molly's top priority. Further reports state that many NFFA supporters have reacted to the election results with violent protests in the streets as Lorcan looks at an American flag hanging outside the store. While Nightmare's playing his video games with his friends, and Kino's watching Cartoons, Lorcan's getting his tan done on the roof, Molly watching him. In the final scene of the mid-season finale, Molly wakes Nightmare and Kino to open their presents. Mike suggest them to open one present but Molly let them open any presents. She goes to Lorcan's bedroom and said the final words of the episode, "Cillian, good morning, i know you're still asleep but i thought i should tell you that your mom's coming today", as she left the room, Lorcan's hand is out of the bed means he's turned back into a girl. Season 7B In the six-part episode of Season 7B, Lorcan transformed back into a girl which Molly's in joy but then she's later shocked that Jack is returned after the Demon Attack but she's won't forgive him after when she thinks he's have another plot for world domination but it reveals in One Last Game that he have to warn the other dimensions that the villains that Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly defeated has revived and plot for their ultimate revenge. Molly watched the final fight and wish Jack luck for when he's going to prison until the end of June. The Final Chapter In The Final Chapter, Molly's been very nice and fun towards Lorcan after she got graduated from school. She was very mad at Mike after he gave away the speech about wanting Lorcan have a better life and was offered by Maximilian Atlas the Third, her old job back with a better payment if she break up with Mike which she needs to think about. She was having her tan outside in the back on the beautiful day when she's thinking the job offer and decide to take it before passing out. In the flashback, Lorcan secretly reveals to Molly that she is a lesbian which Molly shocked and tells her that she's okay with her being a lesbian because she used to date her mother when she was sixteen and have loads of fun. In the second alternative timeline, Molly was seen as an 1950s style housewife but married to Maximilian Atlas the Third, Lorcan discovers her mother wasn't converted because she's Maximilian the Third's enemy but Maximilian the fourth's good friend. While on the way, Lorcan felt a bit sick and discovers she is pregnant before going back in time to another timeline, the timeline she has to alter to the first alternative timeline, the original. In the original timeline, 2013, Lorcan sees Cillian about to commit suicide to his death but tell him not to jump. Cillian reveals to Lorcan that he has a terrible life thanks to his parents and want to die in peace. Lorcan tells him to use the Cube of Dimensions to fight fo good before time travel back to her timeline. Back into the present time in the current timeline, Molly was in a hospital after passed out, she thinks she made a decision and decide to take the job. In 1987, Molly, when she was 8, first meet Mike, when he was 20 and looking good, in the bathroom when she ran out of toilet paper. When they left the bathroom, they begin their love for the first time. Molly was asked by their parents to choose either Maximilian Atlas the Third or Mike to marry so she choose Mike and got pregnant to Jack and Melissa in 1990. Molly's best friend and her mother, Maisie was sexual harrassed by the staff at her high school, Molly told them to back off. After being saved, Maisie asked Molly does she wants her baby girl which Molly happily agrees and kiss for fun. Back in the current timeline, Molly found Lorcan when she was about to sign the contract where she will go back to work as the new processing supervisor forever and remain abusive and workaholic to her kids. Lorcan reveals that she has travelled back in time before she was born, she also reveals that she is pregnant to Maximilian Atlas the Fourth, Molly tear up the contract and can able to reunite with Mike. Molly kiss Lorcan and calls her, ''her favorite lesbian. ''A Year Later, Molly congratulates Lorcan for having a baby girl named Callie. A Year Later, Molly was first seen outside getting her tan done until she meets her namesake, a british lesbian who develops a crush on her idol, Lorcan Darcy. Molly came up with an idea by getting Lorcan into sleeping with Molly Mayne until the U.S. Government Agent Lambwood appeared to take Molly Mayne back to the facility to alter her timestream but failed. Lorcan proposed to Molly into marriaged and everyone celebrates. Molly was made her final guest appearance in part 2 of The End at Lorcan's wedding and walked to the honeymoon where she can have a best life. Sleighbellsring-0212-cb-1-.jpg|Molly while watching the beautiful fireworks at her house Screenshot3-1-.png|Molly in The Last Result 68ee0cf8ef1b444cc47ce941bd799b98-1-.jpg|Molly Williams will be in Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: Season 7 8826-3-1-.jpg|Molly sometimes after The Darcy Kids: Doomsday Hq720-1-.jpg|Molly laughing at Lorcan showing her a footage of him farting on Ellie Darcy Charlotte 1-1-.jpg|Molly as the senator in The New Adventure, the first episode of the seventh and final season of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures VideoToPhoto 636484593268455332.png|Molly discovers the ultimate future which leads to Lorcan Darcy's Adventures 2: One Last Game